The alicorn prince
by eclipse metastar
Summary: Orions life was perfect until his sister ruined it. she started watching my little pony and Orion hated it. that night he wished upon a star and got sent to equestria, as an alicorn. will he find a way out of this accursed nightmare, or will he get along with the ponies. this is my first story. tell me what I need to fix. Also rated M for swearing, blood and gore, and lemons
1. The wish

Hi, my name is Orion Eppley. and I was just a normal human before my life changed forever. so I guess I have to start from the beginning, huh? Okay, I was just a fifteen year old boy living in the state of Virginia, a damn good place to live, just at my house watching one of my favorite shows, Doctor Who. And let me just say, life was good(emphasis on was), that is until my younger sister Sierra started watching my most hated show... My Little Pony.

Sierra took the remote from my hand and changed the channel to discovery family, right in the middle of MY show. "Sierra, why did you do that?" I asked her with an irritated look.

she looked at me, "Orion, you know that my show comes on at 7:00." she said with a smartass tone. I just face palmed at that, "Sierra, you know that I recorded the entire series. why don't you just watch it in the other room?" I asked her calmly.

she just gave me a piercing glare. "Hey I was just asking." I said putting my hands up in a surrender way.

"kids, time for dinner!" my mother yelled upstairs. with that I immediately got up and ran downstairs with my sis. "Aw sweet! Meatloaf." I said digging in. "thanks mama." Sierra said to mom and my three younger brothers all nodded in thaks. (thing is this stuff right now actually happened I mean seriously, you can't make this stuff up. can you?)

after dinner I cleaned up the table and went straight to bed. it was then that my friend sent me a text on my phone saying that Donald Trump was winning the election. with that I threw my phone across the room( hey all you people would do the same.) and looked out my window and saw a star.'ugh I can't believe I'm doing this.' I thought as I made a wish " I wish," I started, "That I could live in a world with no wars, no pollution, and other earth related problems, with people that can get along and not fight over stupid shit. that is what I wish for." I finished. then thats when it happened. the star shined brighter and brighter, blinding me with a light. And like that I passed out.


	2. Where am I?

I opened my eyes to see that I was in some kind of forest. 'Dear God, that's the last time I ever make a wish.' I thought. I decided to get up, but I immediately fell right back down. I looked down at myself and I was horrified. I didn't have clothes on, and I didn't have feet. I looked around and I saw a lake nearby , then I tried to run to it, but ended up failing. after 5 more tries I finally get there and look at my reflection. I was a pony. not just any pony but a pony with a horn and wings. 'this can't be real' I thought.

I then heard a growling. I turned around to see some wolf made of wood. 'this must be a dream' I thought to myself, but that wolf proved me wrong. it lunged at me and I just barely evaded its attack, as it made a cut on my face, but I shook it off and thought, 'okay. this isn't a dream.' so I did the only logical thing I could do...run.(hey, you would do the same thing if you were in this situation. I feel like I said that already, need to look up more things to say.)

after I encountered that wolf and ran off, I stumbled into what looked like a hut.(you bronies already know who lives there. three guesses. first two don't count.)it was surrounded by animals. I already knew who lives here. "Oh fuck me." I said aloud. that caused the animals to stop what they are doing and look at me. after a few moments of silence I heard a very familiar voice, "What is it everyone?" it said as a yellow Pegasus with pink hair came into view. and she looked shocked as she saw me. after what felt like an hour I finally spoke "What the hell are you staring at?" and then she fainted. 'what the fuck did I just get myself into?' I thought.

 **Alright thanks for reading this chapter. tell me what you think, what I should add, and what I should fix. and could you guys give some tips to this noob? Id really appreciate it. also there will be villains, I just don't know which one or ones to put in. we have Queen Crysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, and NightMare Moon. choose and if you want all of them, just say it. see ya in the next chapter. eclipse out!**


	3. 3 Orion vs Dashie who will win

After the yellow Pegasus had fainted, I splashed water on her to wake her up. She woke up and saw me. She eeped and quickly got away from me. 'She's scared of me? Good.' I thought as I heard a familiar growl. I turned around and saw yet another woodenwolf.  
/It looked hungry. It was about to attack when I stopped it.

"WAIT!" I yelled causing it to stop and look at me. "Now I know what you're thinking. 'I can take this puny pony easily.' But I'm no ordinary pony." I said as I felt something ruffle on

my back, it was my wings!

They were badass. They were black with a sort of fire color adding to it, as if they were flames themselves. The wolf tried to make a run for it, but a black beam of energy blasted it to pieces. I looked around for anything thatwould be the cause

of that blast until I saw my reflection. I saw my horn glowing a black color, but it soon faded. I decided to take advantage of this and look myself over. I was a dark as night black, with the wings folded, with silver eyes, gold and

silver hair, and an image of a music note with a brain on it and a silver snake tongue coming out. Aside from the mark, I looked pretty good, for a pony.

"He was right here." I heard a quiet voice say. I turned around and saw all six of them. (I won't even bother with describing them, you should already know what they look like. Btw this takes place after the alicorn was born. You know, the crystal one.)  
/I groaned at the ponies right in front of me. "I will fucking kill you God!" I yelled out in fury. All of them cringed at what I said. "Ok, who is this god you speak of?" Twilight asked with an arched eyebrow. 'Oh dear god, I just want to die. End  
/this nightmare.' I thought as I ignored them and started walking back in the forest. "HEY! You don't ignore Twilight like that!" The rainbow haired one yelled getting in front of me before I pushed her out of my way.

"Get out of my way." I said with no emotion. She got mad at what I said and punched me in the face, knocking me back a little. I grunted in pain as that punch stung me a little. "You do not say that to me." She said getting in my face. I then retaliated  
/by punching her in the face, knocking her into a tree. "I said, get out of my way." I told her with a hint of venom in my voice. She got really angry and charged at me. I remained still until the last second, in which I side stepped, causing her  
to

/ram into a few trees. I thought she was going to give up whenI turned around she charged straight for me with anger in her eyes. She hit me causing a small bruise. I fell to the ground and saw her laughing. "Alright," I said cracking my neck

with ease. I started charging up power, but she looked like she was going to make a last stand. She went up in the air, but I know better than that, I am a very good strategist. When my power was fully charged she came down with speeds up to Mach  
/10. I waited until she got close enough and blasted her out of the sky. I had apparently knocked her out. 'Thank god for my ability to adapt to anything.' I thought as the purple alicorn used her magic to grab the pony I defeated. I was walking away  
/when another flash of light appeared. After the light had faded I saw the leader of this wretched place. I quickly turned around and started leaving, but she stopped me, "I don't think so." She said angrily as she used her magic to hold me still.  
/I looked at her with no fear. "I saw that blast all the way from Canterlot. Nopony is able to do that."

"Shut the fuck up bitch." I said coldly as I broke free. Everyone gasped but her. All she did was look at me. "How dare you talk to me like that. Do you even know who I am?"

"Yeah, I know who you are, your highness." I said mockingly, "and I don't care." As soon as I said that she gave me a look of rage. "I am Princess Celestia! And I-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you rule this place, but I honestly don't give a shit." I said mocking her. "What is your name?" She asked losing her patience.

"My name is Orion." I said as my wings unfolded themselves causing all of them to gasp. After that, I flew away. "And I do not want to deal with this bullshit!" I yelled at them. When I thought I got away from them, I was enveloped in a purple aura. I  
/was then brought down to them. And they were pissed. "Why ya little varmit! I oughta teach ya how to talk to a princess." The orange one said angrily. "Oh please," I said rolling my eyes, " If that rainbow pony didn't stand a chance against me, what  
/chance do any of you have?" I said confidently. "Well darling," the white prissy one started, "It's one thing to fight back, but to disrespect a princess!? You are certainly a vile pony."

"Look who's talking," I said with a grin, "You're nothing but a whinybitch that only cares about looks and perfection. You're even too afraid to even get dirty, you couldn't be filthy even if your life depended on it." I said holding my grin. After  
/that, she started crying. Then the purple one started to yell, " How dare you talk to my friends like that!?" She yelled, "I am the princess of friendship."

"Then I guess that makes me the prince of jerks...kissass." I said making her back away and lose grip of me, "You're a workaholic who fails at everything in life. That's why you have friends. That's why you're the princess of friendship. You think  
/they care about you? No they don't. And I know your style, you try to get others to confide in you, well let me tell ya something sweetheart, it ain't gonna work on me! My heart is stone cold. I have no love, no remorse, I don't need those, and I  
/sure as hell don't need any friends." I said making her stop and I saw tears running down her face. After that, the pink one started to get mad.

"Hey pick on somepony your own size meanie!" She said angrily. "Oh this is gonna be fun. Fun? You really think your parties are fun? Don't make me laugh. I've seen better parties on a homeless guys butt. Your parties suck. You are nothing but childish.  
/And you know it. You wouldn't know a party if it hit you in the face! So you can't say shit, idiot." I said evilly, I then saw her hair go straight and she cried her eyes out. I love it when I make others cry, it means I broke them of hope. "Now like  
/I've said before, stay out of my way! I'm going to find a way home, and I don't need you ponies getting in my way." I said walking in the forest. Now I can think. I soon found something of mine, my phone, with my head phones plugged in. I grabbed  
/it and played a song that I loved. Rap god by Eminem.

 **There we have it folks, Orion's a jerk and a badass at the same time, will the mane 6 recover from him? Will he find his way home? And who sent him to this world? I guess we'll all find out next time. Eclipse out!**


	4. Son of a bitch

(That's why the call me slim shady, I'm back I'm back. That's why they call me slim shady. I'm back I'm back.

HEY GUYS ECLIPSEMETASTAR HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE ALICORN PRINCE. now i'm sorry about the hiatus, but I've been busy with school, and I just recovered from surgery so now I'm good. Anyway here is the 4th chapter. Enjoy)

(Orion POV)

I trotted through the forest for a few hours just trying to get away from those ponies. 'My god, this forest doesn't end does it?' I thought to myself as I came across a lake. "Oh thank god. I'm thirsty as hell." I said drinking some of the water.

(A few minutes later. 3rd POV)

Princess Celestia had her eyes widen in shock of what she just witnessed. An alicorn male that has power even beyond her and the other princesses combined! She shook her head and looked at the mane 6 with a sorrowful expression. They didn't notice as Fluttershy was comforting Rarity, Twilight was healing Rainbow Dash, and Applejack was trying to calm Pinkie Pie down. All of this damage caused by one pony. But something was off about him, he didn't apologize, he felt no remorse over the emotional damage he caused two of the elements of harmony, he broke out of my grasp and Twilights, and he had no respect for any of us. "There is something different about him." Celestia finally spoke.

The others looked at her. "Princess, I don't understand." Twilight started, "He easily overpowered Rainbow Dash, and broke out of our magic. How is that even possible?" she asked the sun princess

Celestia closed her eyes and thought about what he said. Then she opened her eyes in shock. "He's not of this world." she said

"A'hm sorry princess, but did ya just say that he wasn't from our world?" Applejack asked confusingly to which Celestia nodded.

"But how?" Twilight asked in disbelief, "I've been trying to figure out how to travel or see other worlds, how is that even possible?"

"I don't know Twilight, but I think my sister can go into his dream and look at his memories from within. For now, go back to ponyville. I will find him." Celestia said unfolding her wings and flew into the Everfree forest

(Orion POV)

"Oh shit." I said to myself as I hung upside down from a web. "This is just not my day." I said as I was about to be eaten by a giant spider. "Eh, I've been through worse." And as I said that I broke free and used my abilities and hit the spider in the eyes. "Dumb bitch." I said walking off, "That's what happens when you try to eat me while I'm still awake." I yelled into the distance. After a few minutes of trotting I hear a laugh. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked as I turned around to see a black unicorn that was bigger than me, king Sombra I think he was called.

"Ooh language. Wouldn't want to start off as enemies now would we?" he asked rhetorically. "Now, you're probably wondering why you're here, well to put it simply. I brought you here." he finished before I charged at him and knocked him into a tree and pinned him there.

"Now listen here you Hitler wannabe, you're going to bring me back home or I'll be making steak with your corpse." I threatened and hissed. This guy kidnapped me, brought me here. But apparently my threat meant nothing to him, because he just laughed. "What's so funny." I said gritting my teeth in anger

"You are. I can't take you back home. You're gonna stay here until the next solar eclipse. which is months away from now. until then, you're stuck here. bye." he said before turning into smoke and disappeared.

"WHAT!? OH NO OH NO OH NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I started to yell.

(To Celestia flying in the forest)

'He must be here somew-' she was interrupted by a scream

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

'That must be him.'

(To the mane 6)

"That stallion is gonna get what he deserves." Rainbow said bashing her hooves together.

"Rainbow, we already told ya, he's stronger than the Princess." Applejack said

"U-um, does anypony hear that angry yell?" Fluttershy asked as Orions voice filled all of ponyville

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ah hear it." Applejack said as the others nodded

(To Princess Luna)

Luna shot up out of bed with an angry look after she heard a voice yelling

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Whoever woke me up is going to have nightmares tonight." she said deviously

(3 years ago on Earth)

"Yeah man, I'm gonna watch Rick and Morty tonight and- hey do you hear that?" Past Orion said as he heard

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Present day Earth)

Orion's family was crying about his disappearence. "It's like I can still hear him." Sierra said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Orion POV now)

"Ok, I'm good. just need to calm down, and I'm falling." I said as I blacked out

(Hope you enjoyed the chapter, whoever gets the "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

reference will get a shout out.)


	5. Authors note

Alright so for my very recent pokemon story "Love of Legends" I have been getting almost nothing but bad reviews. Listen, I'm dealing with stress, all of my friends are moving away, I'm trying to recover from surgery, and I'm trying to deal with 6 younger siblings. So please cut me some slack. Writing fanfics is how I cope with stress, and getting good reviews makes me feel a whole lot better, I'm ok with getting a few pointers here and there on where I need to improve. But please, if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. Please, I'm trying to cling on to what little sanity I have left.


End file.
